


Замерзший

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Drama, F/M, Incest, Real Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 02:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Кай - лучший из нас! - с гордостью говорили одноклассники, и повторял отец семейства, к которому принадлежал мальчик. И если бы вы спросили его спортивного тренера, учителей или простых знакомых, то услышали бы то же самое. Но было ли это когда-либо действительно так?...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Замерзший

Это было мрачное, дождливое утро. Тучи рваной пеленой застилали небо, где-то более плотные, а где-то тонкие, что казалось, вот-вот пропустят свет, но искомый так и не пробивался и лучиком сквозь них. Капельки воды накрапывали с самого утра, но так лениво, будто и вовсе не желая омывать асфальт и серые дома, потерявшие все свои краски из-за спрятавшегося солнца. Унылая картина.

Но именно в это утро юную Салли Морган, девочку всего десяти лет отроду, заставили проснуться пораньше и спуститься на первый этаж шикарного особняка её семьи, где уже шеренгой выстроились слуги.

\- Салли, милая, не опаздывай, скоро придет твой новый братик! - пролепетала женщина тридцати лет, мать девочки, которая стояла теперь в самом начале шеренги и улыбалась. Она была красива и будто бы все так же молода, как и раньше, что было результатом подтяжек лица и регулярного посещения дорогих салонов. Юная Салли пошла внешностью в неё - личико девочки можно было бы назвать просто ангельским, если бы оно не было искривлено гримасой недовольства.

Еще бы! Маленькую принцессу подняли так рано только ради того, чтобы встретить какого-то мальчишку! Будь тысячу раз он её новым братом и сыном старинного друга отца, это не должно было являться причиной столь раннего пробуждения. Да еще и эти слуги, заставившие её терпеть издевательства по укладке её длинных блондинистых локонов... Проще говоря, девочка действительно была не в духе, но стойко терпела издевательства и теперь, едва ли не насильно удерживаемая матерью. Женщина цепко схватила свою дочь за руку, зная, что с неё вполне станется убежать. А юной Салли было скучно и холодно, отчего она постоянно дергала плечиками и морщилась. Осеннее утро не сильно способствовала теплу в помещении, а растопленный камин еще не успел прогреть воздух.

А серые тучи все сгущались, отчего монотонный звук дождя казался еще более усыпляющим. На улицах скопились приличного размера лужи, грозившие рано или поздно превратить материк асфальтовой дороги в полуостров, а то и в цепь островов. Настоящее стихийное бедствие, которое для людей станет лишь досадной неприятностью.

Маленькая Салли еще раз взглянула на серую пелену дождя, притаившуюся за рамой большого окна, дающего помещению немного рассеянного уличного света, и уже хотела решить, что её терпение кончилось и убежать, вырвав свою хрупкую ручку из железного захвата материнских рук. Однако внезапно дверь со скрипом открылась и на порог ступила маленькая фигурка одетого в пальто мальчишки. Он был замотан шарфом так, что наружу торчали только его невозможно светлые и блеклые голубые глаза. Края закатанных джинс были мокры, явно от встречи с гостеприимными лужами. Старые и потрепанные жизнью кроссовки тоже повстречались с ними и теперь хлюпали от воды. За этой маленькой фигуркой стоял рослый человек, являвшийся отцом маленькой Салли и хозяином дома, который с остервенением сейчас отряхивал зонтик от провинившихся в чем-то капель дождя.

Мальчишка сделал пару неуверенных шагов вперед и остановился, взявшись руками за шарф и замер, словно сомневаясь, стоит ли его снимать. Его холодные глаза с безразличием прошлись по ждавшим его людям, будто ничего не видя.

\- Проходи, Кай, не стесняйся. Чувствуй себя как дома! – залепетала хозяйка дома, всплеснув руками. Наконец-то рука бедной Салли была на свободе, но теперь девочка не торопилась убегать, во все глаза глядя на новое приобретение. Мальчик, у которого оказывается даже было имя, перевел свой невероятно пустой взгляд на женщину, начав медленно распутывать шарф. Мужчина же, наконец, зашел в помещение, передавая зонтик в руки слуг. Он ободряюще улыбнулся Каю и подал положительный пример, позволяя слугам снять с себя куртку. Оживившиеся слуги подошли и к мальчику, на что тот отреагировал отрешенно, самостоятельно снимая пальто и только затем передавая им.

Юная Салли не могла сдержать любопытства и в открытую наблюдала за ним. И пусть мама потом скажет, что это поведение не подобающее для леди, девочка не могла поступить иначе и прекратить ловить взглядом движения этого странного существа. Он был похож на маленького зверька, загнанного и дикого, не способного бежать, но все еще желающего прятаться.

Без пальто он казался нездорово худым, угловатым и еще более бледным. Совсем не таким, как многие сверстники маленькой принцессы Салли, эти ухоженные мальчики и девочки с горящими и ясными взглядами. Он был совсем другим. Он был интересным…

 

Игрушка на ближайшее время была выбрана. Девочка улыбнулась, и Кай встретился с ней взглядом.

 

История начиналась…

**Author's Note:**

> Я не знаю, с какой скоростью буду писать и выкладывать эту историю, но надеюсь на вашу поддержку в любом случае!


End file.
